Showers
by Deepredruby
Summary: This is just a fic i did on Katie Maxwells Got Fangs? and Circus of the Darned books. What would happen if Fran walked in on Ben a second time...
1. Chapter 1

**AN: OK. Here is a oneshot based on what I think would happen if Fran walked in on Ben again... except this time he just got out of the shower (I just couldn't resist). This takes place sometime after COD and she already saw him in the shower. Lol.**

**... I think I had too much sugar. **

**Disclaimer: I do not Got Fangs or COD or any of the characters... even though I wish I owned Ben. sad sigh**

I walked through the trailer park to get to Imogen's trailer. She had told me that she forgot her casting cloth in her room and asked me to get it for her.

I went inside assuming that it should be empty because Ben went away to do something again ad didn't tell me what, and wasn't due back until tomorrow.

I went straight to her room hoping it wouldn't be hard to find the cloth. But when I opened the door, I wasn't expecting to find-

"Ben?!?"

Oh yes. My super hot vampiric boyfriend is standing in front of me, dripping wet, with nothing but a towel on.

"Oh, uh, hi Fran. Is there something that you need? I kinda need to get dressed.", he said, staring at me with an amused expression on his face, and his rich golden brown eyes twinkled.

"Uh," I stuttered out, not being able to take my eyes off his toned chest and arm muscles. I remember the last time I saw him soaking wet... but that was _in _the shower, with absolutely nothing on. Why now of all times I am freaking out is beyond me.

" Fran?", he asked snapping me out of my daze.

" Oh, sorry, I was looking for Imogen's casting cloth. I thought you weren't suppose to come back until tomorrow?", I said trying to distract him from the fact that he has on nothing but a towel!

" Is this it?", He asked holding a blue cloth in his nimble fingers.

" And no, I came back today. You must have gotten your days mixed up", he said smiling.

" Yeah, probably", I said, moving forward to retrieve the cloth. That was when I realized that we were in a small dimly light bedroom ( AN: I love that line!), very close, and he has nothing but a towel on.

I went to reach for the cloth when he held it back. I stumbled forward slightly and fell into him, my hands stopping myself from falling over on his chest. Embarrassed, I jump back and avoid his face.

" Why are you embarrassed Fran?", he asked in a quiet yet silky voice.

You have got to be kidding me.

Anyone would be Embarrassed at this point and he has the nerve to ask why!

_It's not like you never saw me naked before. You watched me shower remember? At least now I have a towel on _he said laughing in my head.

_Stop ease dropping. I still feel Embarrassed though. _

_I think I can fix that _he said, with smoldering eyes walking towards me.

I backed up into the door as he approached.

He placed his hands on either side of my head and leaned in. His lips were inches from mine. I could feel the heat radiating off them. I looked from his lips to his eyes, and he met my gaze.

" Fran", he said in a soft whisper, leaning closer. Just as our lips were about to touch-

" Fran?" The bedroom door opened, and since I was leaning against it I fell backwards, bringing Ben to fall on top of me.

Imogen stood there with a smirk on her face staring at our compromising position.

" Fran, I sent you here to get a cloth, and I find you and my baby brother in a position that is inappropriate. Shame", she said unable to keep from laughing.

Ben glared at her, stood, and helped me up. I was surprised that he was able to keep his towel on the whole time. Imogen grabbed the cloth from his hand and took mine while leading me back outside, still laughing.

I glanced back to find Ben staring at me with a smirk on his face. He winked at me before he closed the door.

" Now I'll never hear the end of it. When I get back he's going to complain to me how I ruined the moment. Next time Fran...lock the door", she said laughing as we made our way back to her tent.

_You know Fran, I'm glade Imogen came. It was the only thing that would have stopped me from, well, doing something we would both regret._

_Yeah, your right. Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow, right?_

_Yes. Now if you don't mind me, I have to take another shower, except this time a cold one._

I giggled at that, before I saw his face in my head with a mischievous smile on his face.

_And by the way, you owe me a shower._

In my mind I glared at him

_In your dreams pretty boy. _I said laughing.

This is going to be a long year.

**Ok, it really sucked but I don't care. I got bored and I love Ben. Those two combinations have bad outcomes most of the time. Now review and you won't here from my lawyers.**

**Ok?**

**Ok. **


	2. Important

Hey everyone! Due to some of fanfics guidlines, I am moving all of my fics to my blog now. Already one of my stories has been removed, and there are still others that i'd like to post, but I don't think they will be allowed here. Here is the link to my blog: h t t p : / / d e e p r e d r u b y . t u m b l r . c o m /

I'm still kinda new to this, so bear with me for a while. Everything that is already posted on ff will be on my blog in time. Thank you guys so much for your support! Hopefully you'll keep reading my work! :D

**Note:** Double Oh Sexy is kinda up in the air for me right now, so I am not sure when or if it will be continued. I will continue to write when I can, but those will most likely be one-shots for a while.


End file.
